


Five times Saji caught Setsuna getting off and one time he helped out

by gundamoocow



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: 5 Times, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, mechasexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamoocow/pseuds/gundamoocow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh,” Saji said. “Did I interrupt something?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Saji caught Setsuna getting off and one time he helped out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [second-wings (eigwayne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eigwayne/gifts).



> This was a five times meme asked on my Setsuna RP blog. Since I keep that blog clean, it gets to go here!

It was seven in the evening, but Setsuna had only just woken up. The time of the day meant very little when travelling so often between space and the surface, not to mention all the different time zones on Earth. In other words, it wasn't lazy.

After a grueling few days, Setsuna was glad to finally be in the calm and quiet of his apartment. Now that he could relax, there were other matters to attend to, such as the need for a certain type of relief. Just as he settled into a comfortable rhythm, he heard a knock at his door. Normally, he would have ignored it, but it was probably Saji Crossroad trying to offer him more leftovers. Setsuna's fridge was empty after his time away, so a ready-cooked meal was welcome.

He threw a towel around his waist and answered the door.

"Setsuna!" Saji blushed. "Did I wake you up?"

"Not really."

 

***

 

Setsuna rushed out of the 00 Gundam and high tailed it to his room on the Ptolemaios. The docking experience with the 0-Raiser had been exhilarating, much more so than he expected. He didn't have much time before the debriefing. As soon as the door closed behind him, Setsuna unzipped his flight suit as far as it would go and unsealed his gloves and peeled them off.

Without delay, he reached inside his underwear and wrapped his hand around his throbbing erection. Seconds later, the door to his room opened, and Setsuna yanked his hand out of his pants as fast as he could.  
Saji Crossroad, who clearly didn't understand that it was customary to knock aboard the Ptolemaios even if a room was unlocked, stood in the doorway, jaw agape. There was no way that he didn't realise what Setsuna had just been doing.

"I'll come back later," Saji said after they stared at each other silently for almost a minute.

As the door closed, Setsuna resumed his activity. It wasn't his problem that Saji barged in without permission.

 

***

 

Most of the time, flying in space was uneventful. It could take hours to reach a destination, and there was often little to do en route. After completing all of the flight checklists, confirming their flight plan, and programming the autopilot, Setsuna ran out of tasks.

Saji was still learning the 0-Raiser's controls, so that would keep him busy enough during their trip. That left Setsuna with some time on his hands.

He detached his seat belt and unlocked his helmet. Being detected by an enemy right now was incredibly unlikely, and Setsuna felt that removing his helmet and suit had acceptably low risk. Tieria would probably disagree, but Tieria wasn’t here.

Setsuna ran one of his ungloved hands over the controls and reached between his legs with the other, stroking himself as gently as he touched the control panel.

Two seconds later, he heard Saji’s shocked voice come through the intercom. “ _Setsuna?!_ ”

Setsuna forgot to disable communications. Without responding, he tapped two buttons, and Saji’s perplexed face disappeared from the screen and Setsuna’s feed to the Raiser was cut off.

Now he wouldn’t have any interruptions.

 

***

 

They were testing Trans-Am mode, and Saji was in the Raiser behind him. GN particles flooded everywhere, filling Setsuna with an unphysical warmth. A feeling of connection permeated his senses, as if his consciousness had expanded. They were far enough from the Ptolemaios that it was just him and Saji and nothing else.

He was clothed. In the back of his mind, Setsuna could tell. He was aware of the fabric pressing against his skin, but he felt free of it at the same time, like he was there, partially anchored in his pilot seat, but ethereal at the same time.

Not _entirely_ ethereal.

Here, not in the heat of battle, he was calm. And he was _hard_.

Saji was behind him, emanating an warmth of his own, like he was breathing down Setsuna’s neck and back.

“What is this, Setsuna?” Saji asked, his voice unsteady. Only it wasn’t his voice. It didn’t sound like it came from the comm system via their physical link. More like there was no distance between them at all. Just Setsuna, Saji, and the void of space around them.

Saji reached out to Setsuna, and Setsuna could _feel_ it, somehow.

As soon as he felt Saji’s warmth on his shoulder, a surge of pleasure shook through him, briefly overwhelming all of his other senses.

“Setsuna, what was that?” Saji almost panicked. “What happened?”

There was no evidence of anything; no uncomfortable wetness in his underwear and no floating droplets of anything in this ethereal plane he saw himself in. He was still hard, but the feeling of having climaxed was unmistakable.

“Nothing,” Setsuna replied, even though he could sense, somehow, that Saji knew exactly what happened.

 

***

 

If he could go without it, Setsuna would.

Other people around him had partners. He wasn’t deaf to the sounds from the rooms next to him. Lyle and Anew on one side, Allelujah and Marie on the other. Setsuna didn’t crave that kind of closeness with another person, but he still had physical needs.

For the first time, the idea of someone else filling those needs for him dangled curiously in front of him. Who would do that kind of thing for him?

 _Saji Crossroad_ came to mind as Setsuna quietly rubbed himself. Saji had already inadvertently observed Setsuna relieving himself in a number of situations. Louise Halevy wasn’t here, so Saji probably had to take matters into his own hands just as Setsuna did. Did Saji think about the times he caught Setsuna in the act?

Setsuna bit his lip and tightened his grip on himself, taking short, sharp tugs as he imagined Saji’s hand instead of his own.

He didn’t-- Normally he didn’t think of other people like this, but it was _Saji_ he thought of as he spilled himself into his hand.

Only after he came, he became aware of soft knocking at his door. He wiped his hand on the bed sheets, tucked himself back into his pyjama pants, and then stood up to answer the door.

Of course it was Saji.

“Oh,” Saji said. “Did I interrupt something?”

 

***

 

After several times of Saji catching Setsuna in the act of masturbation, or just after, and appearing not to be disgusted, Setsuna decided to take a chance. His curiosity about what it would feel like to have someone else touching him slowly became irresistible, and he needed to get it out of his system.

He chose a time in the evening shortly before he knew Saji went to sleep. Briskly, he walked to Saji’s room on the Ptolemaios and knocked on the door.

“Setsuna, what are you doing here?” Saji asked, sounding genuinely curious.

“Are you busy?” Setsuna asked.

Saji blushed, and Setsuna’s eyes widened slightly as he caught onto the situation. Saji was wearing a pair of sleeping shorts and a T-shirt pulled as far down as it would go. It didn’t look right, stretched like that with Saji holding it down.

Of course. It was that time of the night. Saji was hiding an erection.

“I…” Saji trailed off.

“Can I come in?” Setsuna asked. It was presumptive, probably, but if Saji didn’t want him there, he would say so.

Saji seemed hesitant, but he said “sure” and let Setsuna in. They sat on Saji’s bed together.

Setsuna had no idea how to proposition someone. There were probably social rules to follow, but Setsuna didn’t know any of them, so he sat on Saji’s bed silently.

“Setsuna,” Saji asked cautiously. “Did you want something?”

He did, but now that he was here, Setsuna had no words for expressing what he wanted. Anyway, what would Saji think? He had Louise, sort of. This was a stupid idea.

“Nothing,” Setsuna said, standing up abruptly.

Saji said something, but Setsuna was too busy leaving to pick up exactly what it was. As soon as Setsuna’s door closed behind him in his room, he dropped his pants and grabbed his cock, stroking it furiously while imagining Saji’s hand.

Shortly after he began, there was a knock at his door and Saji’s voice calling out to Setsuna behind it. Before Setsuna could react, Saji opened the door. In his haste, Setsuna forgot to lock it, and now Saji was staring right at Setsuna with his pyjama pants around his ankles and his saliva-slickened hand around his cock.

“So that’s what that was about,” murmured Saji.

Setsuna was frozen in place, completely unable to move his hand or make any effort towards trying to cover himself up. Saji closed the door behind him and approached Setsuna, tactful enough to maintain eye contact rather than look down.

“Setsuna,” he said. “Did you want to--” He briefly glanced down at Setsuna’s groin, then back up to Setsuna’s face. “With me?”

Clearly, Saji was far more experienced at this kind of thing than Setsuna was, if he could ask something like that so easily.

Setsuna regained enough control over himself to manage a nod. Saji blushed, but he didn’t hesitate in closing the distance between them.

“Do you want me to touch you?” Saji asked, now very close to Setsuna.

Normally, Setsuna would appreciate this level of directness, but right now, everything felt like it was happening too fast. On the other hand, he _did_ want this, and if he threw away this opportunity, it would gnaw him later on. He swallowed hard, and then nodded.

Saji smiled and slowly slid an arm around Setsuna. Long ago, an action like that would have driven Setsuna to push the person touching him away with all of his might, but Saji’s presence and light physical contact was more familiar now; he could handle this. Saji’s other hand traced his own until Setsuna gradually relinquished the hold on his penis to Saji.

Saji’s touch was gentle. Tentative, but pleasant, and Setsuna soon found himself panting. His hands were restless and he reached out to Saji, grabbing Saji’s shirt with one hand and his waist with the other. Saji moved closer until they were facing each other, nose to nose with Saji working Setsuna between them. Saji was warm, and Setsuna instinctively began running his hands along Saji’s body, grabbing a hold of whatever he could beneath the shirt. His body was soft; Saji was lean, but didn’t have the hardened body of a Gundam meister. It was interesting.

“Setsuna,” Saji whispered. Setsuna opened his eyes, realising he’d closed them while savouring these new sensations.

Before Setsuna picked up what was going on, Saji drew him in and pressed their lips together. Unlike with Nena, this felt nice, and Setsuna didn’t push Saji away. With their lips touching, Saji changed his strokes, adding a small twist and squeezing just a little bit tighter around the head. Setsuna’s breath hitched, lips parting slightly, and before he knew it, Saji’s tongue slipped between his lips.

It was _almost_ too much. Setsuna didn’t know whether to push away from Saji and try to compose himself or do something else.

“Is this okay?” Saji whispered.

Saji had to disconnect from Setsuna’s lips to ask that question. The absence of contact was jarring, and Setsuna wanted nothing more than for the contact to continue. He leaned forward, crashing into Saji’s lips and mimicked what Saji did, thrusting his tongue into Saji’s mouth and attempting to nibble his lips. Saji’s hold on Setsuna, both around his cock and the hand that firmly grasped behind his back, strengthened and responded in kind.

It drove Setsuna nuts not to be in control of what was happening below, but at the same time, the kissing and not knowing what would happen next was exciting, and soon he was on the edge.

“Saji,” Setsuna said, practically into Saji’s mouth, in an effort to warn him about what was about to happen.

Saji’s only response was to kiss Setsuna more aggressively and increase the pace of his strokes. A few strokes into this new rhythm, Setsuna helplessly spilled his release into Saji’s hand. Saji’s touch reduced to a caress, spreading the slippery fluid along Setsuna’s length as he came down from his orgasm.

A tiny cough caught Setsuna’s attention. He pulled away from Saji, slightly, releasing his almost death-like grip of Saji’s sides. He looked down, noticing the mess between them and Saji’s erection pushing against his pyjama shorts.

“You want me to?” Setsuna asked, surprised at how relaxed he was now with this level of closeness to Saji.

Saji nodded, and Setsuna reached into Saji’s shorts. He tried to replicate what Saji did for him as much as possible. As soon as he got going, Saji started making all kinds of noises. First it was a tiny whimper, then a soft moan, and then a _loud_ moan. It urged Sestuna on until his pace became brutal by even Setsuna’s standards. Saji didn’t tell him to stop. He just threw his head back, skin flushed pink and eyes shut tight, and let out an obscene cry as wetness burst forth into Setsuna’s hand.

After his panting died down, Saji laughed nervously, “I hope your room has good soundproofing!”

Setsuna thought back to the many sleepless nights thanks to the seemingly endless nocturnal activities of his neighbours. “There is no soundproofing.”

Setsuna had never seen Saji go so red.

**Author's Note:**

> I meant for this to be less than 1000 words long, but it ran away on me.


End file.
